Questions
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots where various characters question life, death, and everything else they face in the ninja world.
1. Sensei, What Did We Do?

**A group of oneshots.**

**I Don't Own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1 **

**-Sensei, What Did We Do?- **

The Konohagakure sky was painted a breathtaking display of purples, reds, and yellows. Down below, busy villagers minded their own business. Little kids still in the Ninja Academy were pretending to go on S-Rank missions; battling deadly foes they created late last night when they saw a tree making shadows on their wall. Moms slowly picked up groceries and ninja supplies for their kids and husbands and ninjas of various ranks were coming through the gates after a hard mission.

On the Yondaime Hokage's nose, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura gazed over the village they had been born in, lived in, loved in, and defended. The southern winds added just the smallest hint of salt to the air, making Konoha seem so much more alive. But neither of them noticed. Both of them were numb. Nothing came in or out as they looked over the village, practically stone themselves. They didn't flinch when someone appeared behind them, not even turning their heads. They made no signs of awareness as their teacher, Hatake Kakashi sat between them. Nothing happened for a long time, the three just observed the village.

Something was missing from the trio. Or someone rather. The sun was sinking as the three continued staying still.

"Sensei..." Sakura mumbled, not turning to look at her teacher but continuing to look out into the village. Kakashi didn't answer. He didn't have to. Somehow, Sakura knew she had been heard and began speaking.

"What did we do wrong?" She asked, her voice choked a bit. She turned her slightly so that she could just barely see Kakashi and Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"W-"

"You know what I mean Kakashi-sensei! What did we do wrong?!" Sakura said as tears began to stroll down her face. She had turned all the way around so that Kakashi could see her emerald green eyes half glaring half begging for an answer. Then, without warning, she threw herself into Kakashi's open arms. Naruto neither said or did anything to let Kakashi know that he had heard or seen the event. Still, Kakashi pulled Naruto towards him. Naruto offered no resistance.

"Sakura...neither of you did anything wrong."

"Then why?! Why did he leave us!?!?!" Sakura screamed. Naruto was still motionless, but his eyes had moved, just barely, to look at Kakashi. Kakashi held onto Sakura tightly in an attempt to comfort her, memories of his own past coming back to haunt him.

"Sometimes, Sakura...people will get hurt so much that they attempt to close themselves off from everyone. In order to never get hurt like they did again, they make a totally new personality and allow the original to fade into non-existance...they become selfish in their attempt...to never get hurt again..."

"But _why_ did he leave us? We had to do something wrong!! He-"

"Shh Sakura, calm down-"

"Why is everyone telling us to calm down!?!? Why can't we even think about the friend who left us for no reason!?! Don't tell us to calm down!!! I bet you don't even know what its like to lose someone so close to you...to have your family remind you that you have no family...to see yourself fail to save your family...to save yourself..." Naruto said loudly. Kakashi pulled Naruto closer as he did with Sakura. He ignored the tears that were staining his clothes.

"You're wrong about that Naruto...I do know what it's like...to be so close to someone that they become your family. And then they go and betray you; they make you remember that your family doesn't exist...and then they...they refuse to tell you why...yeah...I know the feeling." Kakashi said. His voice was calm, gentle. Sakura's quiet sobs and Naruto's erie silence made Kakashi remember how he had been reminded of his lack of family.

"Why sensei...?" Naruto asked.

"Why did he leave us?" Sakura finished. Kakashi said nothing else and just held his remaining two students as tightly as he could, hoping that his family would never desert him again. Then, slowly, Sakura fell asleep with Naruto close behind her. Kakashi didn't move or relax his grip. He just closed his eyes...

_'Daddy!!!!! Don't leave me!! Please...please don't leave me daddy. I don't want to be alone!" Kakashi cried as he squeezed his father's bloody body. Even through the blood, Kakashi could see that his father wouldn't live._

_'Why daddy...What did I do wrong!?!?" Kakashi screamed in both anger and fear. Yakumo didn't smile. He no longer had the strength to._

_'Kakashi you did nothing wrong...it's just that...this old rock of a heart can't take the beating rain anymore...I'm sorry"_


	2. Men

**A group of oneshots**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**-Men-**

Konohagakure was in a bad place. On the bright side, Pein had finally been defeated. But sadly, Lady Tsunade, the 5th Hokage was lying on the ground. Her green eyes were closed and her skin was abnormally pale. The purple, diamond-like mark on her forehead was gone. Around here, dozens of medics and scared younger children crowded around her. Inside, however, there was only calm.

Tsunade found herself looking a serene and misty forest. The last thing she remembered was seeing a possessed Naruto drawing closer to the final Pein's Chibaku Tensei. Tsunade sighed as she slid down a strangely smooth tree trunk. She noticed fireflies, the only insect she didn't dislike. Butterflies were too proud for her taste. Tsunade knew none of this could be real, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. She wanted to be here. She needed to be here. And then, Tsunade began to cry.

"Do men simply exist to make me suffer?" She asked herself. She closed her eyes and all of the males in her life appeared before her. Her grandfather, her teacher, her teammates, her brother, her lover...Naruto... All of them were dead. All of them except for Naruto. But at the same time, Naruto was dead. His body was no longer his. It was that damn fox's. She opened her eyes to see that the scene had changed.

Tsunade was now in a palace-like building leaning back on the wall. There was a large group of people all surrounding something on the floor. Tsunade knew what, where, and when this was, but got up and walked over anyway. There, on the floor and covered in blankets was Senju Hashirama: her grandfather. His hair was dark and falling out and his eyes empty. Her uncle, the newly proclaimed 2nd Hokage, stroked his brother's head. Nawaki, still a baby, began crying.

_Nawaki_ Tsunade thought as her mind wandered to that field. As her mind wandered, the scene before changed. Now Nawaki was on the ground, eyes closed. Although she didn't know it, Nawaki here looked just like she did outside. The only difference was that her baby brother was dead and she wasn't. Tsunade walked over to her brother's corpse and she saw herself trying desperately to save him. Tears spilled from her eyes as if they were some kind of medicine that would bring her brother back to life.

"You know, uncle always said life wasn't fair," Tsunade stated. Nawaki's head turned and his brown eyes opened. He looked at her.

"And you'd hope your life was as fair as unfair could be. Oh yeah, this." Tsunade said as she gingerly held up the emerald jewel hanging from her brother's neck. She looked at it with empty eyes.

"Maybe you really are cursed. My life's been a real piece of shit since I've gotten you. Uncle died. Orochimaru left. Minato died. The old man died. And then there were those three years that you were with Naruto. I hoped so bad that he broke that curse. Everyone had only lived a month, but he kept going for three years. So you decided to take him from me didn't you. Just to spite me?" Tsunade continued. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, the scene had changed yet again.

Now Tsunade was looking Naruto. His blue eyes were wide open even though he too was dead. There was a nine-tailed fox looking at her with blood crusting up its red fur. Naruto's blood was flowing from a huge hole in his stomach. Apparently the fox had decided to have a meal. And there, hanging from its neck was a green shard. Blinded by anger, Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground. A hole opened up around her and she fell through.

When she landed, Tsunade was in a graveyard. In front of her was Orochimaru's grave. The memory of Pein telling her that she was the final Sannin resonated in her head as she looked at the tombstone.

"I wish I knew what the hell you were thinking sometimes, you know that?" Tsunade said as he hand brushed over the tombstone. Beside Orochimaru's was the 3rd Hokage's.

"You too. How could you be so blind? But then, you weren't really blind were you? You just wanted so strongly believed that he was good." Tsunade turned back to look at Orochimaru's grave.

"Why can't I hate you?" She asked the slab of rock. She stood up and then began walking further into the graveyard. She stopped by Jiraiya's. She said nothing, but her eyes were watering. She hugged the tombstone and felt it hug back. It's arms were solid and warm. After a few more seconds, Tsunade let go and the sensation left instantly. Beside Jiraiya's was Minato's.

"I remember when Jiraiya would bring you the clubs with us. Always bragging about how you'd become the next Hokage. It was so stupid. Kushina was a lucky girl. I wish I could've had you for a husband. And they saw humans aren't perfect." A lump caught in her throat at the next grave. Naruto's.

"You little mother-fucker! You were supposed to beat the curse!" Tsunade said loudly. She then stood and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT KIND OF MEN JUST LEAVE A WOMAN ON HER OWN?!?!?!?!" She asked as tears began streaming down her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and her shoulders shook with sobs.

"You're supposed to take care of a woman; give her whatever she wants. Men are supposed to keep a woman happy. You all fail as men...but I love you all so much...why did you guys leave me?" Tsunade said between sobs. As she cried, Orochimaru came and sat beside her. Her grandfather stroked the top of her head while Nawaki squeezed her in his arms. Jiraiya was sitting beside her while the 3rd massaged her shoulders. Dan lifted up her chin and smiled at her with Naruto by his side. Minato was on the other side of Dan, looking nearly identical to his son.

Tsunade looked at the three for what seemed like hours before a small breeze blew over her. And just like that, all of their warm touches and their smiling faces were gone. Tsunade began sobbing again, wishing that she could be somewhere else. But she already was. There was nowhere else to go.


End file.
